Starry Night
by Kiri Yuizaki
Summary: Mata Asuna selalu tampak seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam. Tapi saat ini Kazuto justru merasa deja-vu melihat sosok dingin Asuna dengan jaket putih dan celana jeans robek di bawah butiran salju. Dia seperti bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang separuh wajahnya tertutup tudung merah marun sebelum dia tawari roti krim. Kirito/Asuna. Ficlet. Mother's Rosario Arc.


© 2015 Akizuki Kiriya

 **Starry Night**

by Kiri-chan

Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara

Kirito/Asuna. Ficlet. 936 words.

Timeline: 7 Januari 2026, Mother's Rosario Arc, SAO 7 Chapter 4 (Light Novel), SAO II Episode 20 (Anime).

 _Jika di malam bersalju itu Asuna memutuskan untuk membagi beban hatinya dengan Kirito._

oOo

Pertama kali Kirito melihatnya di antara kepingan poligon jubahnya yang tersambar pedang Illfang the Kobold Lord. Rambut chestnutnya seperti berkibar di bawah hujan bintang-bintang.

Kirito tidak tahu itu efek pecahan poligon yang bersinar-sinar atau memang avatar Asuna sendiri yang terlihat bercahaya di balik kilatan wind fleuretnya yang menebas cepat.

 _The Lightning Flash_ Asuna.

Swordwoman terkuat di Aincrad yang berhasil memukau Kirito dengan teknik linearnya yang nyaris tak dapat dijangkau mata.

 _"Jika aku bukan sosok kuat itu lagi, apa Kirito-kun akan berhenti menyukaiku?"_

E-mail yang diterimanya pada malam bersalju itu membuatnya tertegun di depan acara komedi yang ditayangkan di TV. Suguha sampai berhenti tertawa saat menyadari kakaknya hanya terpaku menatap ponsel.

"Onii-chan… kau kenap—"

Kirigaya Kazuto berdiri tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. Menyambar jaketnya dan kunci motor tanpa merespon Suguha yang berteriak-teriak kebingungan.

Jemarinya dengan cepat membuka lock screen ponsel dan menekan nomor pengirim e-mail yang membuatnya panik malam-malam begini.

Kazuto berteriak tepat setelah nada sambung berhenti.

"Asuna, kau dimana?!"

oOo

Yuuki Asuna merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak punya kebiasaan melamun tapi anggap saja malam ini dia sedang menjadi 'orang lain'. Dia hanya sekedar menulis curhatan konyol yang kebetulan dia tulis di kotak e-mail Kazuto, dan kebetulan juga dia menekan tombol send.

Tidak ada kebetulan yang lebih mengerikan dari ini.

Asuna tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menyesali kenapa e-mailnya tidak punya sistem _retracting message_ di jaman secanggih tahun 2026 ini.

"Asuna?"

Gadis itu melewatkan deru suara motor yang sangat dia hapal karena Kazuto tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata cemas dan napas terengah yang berbentuk asap tipis di tengah udara dingin. Asuna menyadari dirinya pasti melamun lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan standar. Namun Asuna merasa hatinya tersiram air hangat karena Kazuto benar-benar terlihat khawatir.

"Maaf, Kirito-kun—"

Tiba-tiba tangan Kazuto melingkupi jemari Asuna erat-erat. "Disini dingin, ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Asuna tertegun. Sekilas dia berpikir untuk mampir ke rumah keluarga Kirigaya, tapi dia sudah cukup membuat Kazuto khawatir. Dia tidak ingin membuat Suguha khawatir juga.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada, tapi—" Asuna membalas genggaman tangan Kazuto, "—dimana saja yang menurutmu hangat."

oOo

Kadang-kadang seseorang bisa terlihat seperti 'orang lain'.

Asuna yang sekarang terlihat seperti itu.

Tapi Kazuto justru merasa deja-vu melihat sosok dingin Asuna dengan jaket putih dan celana jeans robek di bawah butiran salju. Dia seperti bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang separuh wajahnya tertutup tudung merah marun sebelum dia tawari roti krim.

Seseorang yang kaku, dingin, dan sekilas terlihat seperti ingin mati.

Asap hangat mengepul dari coklat panas di antara jemari ramping Asuna. Jaketnya disampirkan di kursi, memperlihatkan lengannya yang tampak rapuh di balik balutan t-shirt biasa.

Kazuto ingin bertanya, _'Ada masalah apa?'_ tapi dia sendiri juga bukan orang yang suka ditanya-tanya saat sedang bad mood. Kurang lebih setahun lebih tiga bulan menjadi kekasih Asuna di dalam dunia virtual dan dunia nyata, sedikit banyak Kazuto menyadari mereka berdua punya sifat yang mirip. Sama-sama tertutup dan senang menyimpan masalah sendiri.

Kazuto memandang keluar kaca jendela café yang dihiasi semakin banyak butiran salju. Agil sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan gelas-gelas dan piring-piring kotor. Asuna sempat melempar senyum tipis padanya, tapi Kazuto memberi sinyal agar Agil cepat-cepat menyingkir.

Jadi disinilah mereka berdua. Di dalam café bergaya barat tanpa seorangpun pengunjung. Pemilik cafenya bersembunyi di dapur, sengaja memberi privasi. Mug coklat panas di tangan Asuna, dan gelas besar ginger ale pedas di tangan Kazuto.

"Um… Kirito-kun…"

Secara reflek Kirito menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap lurus-lurus. Berusaha keras tampak seperti pendengar yang baik tanpa mengetahui gesturnya itu malah terlihat konyol dan membuat Asuna tersenyum geli.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Asuna menggenggam mugnya dengan wajah teduh. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah datang, Kirito-kun."

Senyum Asuna terlihat lemah seperti saat NerveGear baru lepas dari kepalanya di rumah sakit malam itu. Jika Kazuto berpikir ulang, bukankah malam itu juga malam bersalju yang sama?

"Aku akan melindungi Asuna."

Kalimat itu terlontar tanpa sadar, membuat dua bola mata sewarna teh membulat lebar. Kazuto tersentak, sadar isi hatinya sudah terlanjur keluar. Jadi dia hanya menunduk dengan pipi sedikit merona sebelum kembali menatap Asuna dengan tegas.

"Jika Asuna bukan sosok kuat itu lagi, aku yang akan melindungi Asuna."

Mereka bersitatap. Jantung berdebar halus dalam keheningan. Sinar mata Kazuto memancarkan keyakinan, berusaha menepis keraguan yang masih berkilat di mata Asuna.

"Dengan sosok seperti apapun, asalkan itu Asuna," Kazuto terhambat sejenak oleh debar jantung yang terlalu keras, "aku akan selalu menyukai Asuna."

Sekali lagi mata hitam itu menatap lekat. Saat mendapati mata coklat cerah Asuna bersinar dengan senyum haru, Kazuto merasa lega telah mengatakan hal yang tepat.

Bahkan sampai saat ini Kazuto selalu merasa Asuna adalah sosok yang kuat.

Gadis itu tidak ingin membebani orang lain dengan masalahnya, meskipun sebenarnya Kazuto sama sekali tidak keberatan 'dibebani'.

Sudah lama Kazuto bersandar pada gadis yang setahun lebih tua itu, dia ingin Asuna juga balik bersandar padanya.

 _Kirigaya Kazuto ini bisa diandalkan, tahu._

Asuna masih tersenyum saat Kazuto menggenggam tangannya. Sesuai dugaan, Asuna menggeleng saat sorot mata Kazuto bertanya, _'Apa masih ada yang mengganggumu?'_

Kazuto memutuskan untuk mempercayai itu.

Karena mata Asuna lagi-lagi terlihat seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam.

"Kalau Asuna khawatir karena hampir kalah melawan Zekken, sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak perlu." Kazuto mencoba bercanda dengan jemari menyapa poni Asuna. "Semua orang kalah, jadi… kalah darinya bukan berarti Asuna lemah, kan?"

Asuna cemberut saat tangan si bocah Kirigaya itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut. "Mou… Kirito-kun… kau yakin sekali aku tidak akan menang jika Yuuki melanjutkan serangannya."

Kali ini Kazuto yang meringis kena tatapan tajam dari mantan wakil ketua KoB.

"B-bukan begitu, aku—"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat jemari Asuna memeluk tangannya hangat.

"Terimakasih, Kirito-kun." Mata _shiny tea_ itu berkilau teduh.

Membalas genggaman tangan Asuna, Kazuto tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Asuna."

oOo

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

This fic is based on some paragraphs in **Sword Art Online 7: Mother's Rosario** (written by Reki Kawahara) **  
**

_'Asuna… is very strong… Much stronger than I am…'_ She remembered these words which Kirito whispered to her in that world. She might distance herself from his heart if she showed weakness. (Page 50)

She slided her finger across the screen, and called out Kirito—Kazuto's page from her phone book. Asuna put her finger on the call button, but closed her eyes and lowered her head in the end. She wanted to call Kazuto and tell him, _'Bring an extra helmet and come pick me up on your motorcycle.'_ Sitting on the back seat of the small, noisy yet fast motorcycle, tightly holding Kazuto's waist, and speeding straight forward towards anywhere in the new year's empty highways. If it's like that, the confusion in her mind would surely disappear right away, like when she's flying full speed in Alfheim. However, if she saw Kazuto now, she'd definitely be unable to hold back her emotions and would weep while telling him everything. About how she must transfer schools. About how she might not be able to go on ALO again. The cold reality which had thrust Asuna in a set direction since she was young, and herself who couldn't do anything against it—in other words, she'd tell him everything about her weakness which she had hidden up till now. Asuna removed her finger from the mobile's button, and quietly pressed the sleep button. After grasping it tightly once, she returned it to her pocket. (Page 100)


End file.
